


Auf Wiedersehen

by mizutama



Category: JUMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama
Summary: [注0]Auf wiedersehen出自德语，意为“再见”。[注1]原句“在生命的最后几天，在死亡的季节之前，我们曾是反抗军。”出自漫威作品，本句为变体。[注2]布朗运动：被分子撞击的悬浮微粒做运动路线无规则的运动的现象。[注3]原话出自S1论坛。[注4]原话出自日剧《デート～恋とはどんなものかしら～》。[注5]原话出自HPer佛搂蜜散文《踏歌行》。[注6]本章最后几段话模仿了DC漫画《蝙蝠侠：披风斗士的命运》。[注7]石黑正数：日本男性漫画家，福井县福井市出身，代表作有《外天楼》、《探侦绮谭》、《即使如此小镇还是转个不停》等。





	Auf Wiedersehen

“那空知君呢？如果再给你一次机会的话，你会想做什么呢？”

 

第一章·第一节

 

听到问话的时候空知正上气不接下气地抱着稻草垛往前走。汗水已经又一次浸湿了他的衬衣，盐分的过度流失让他觉得青年的声音忽远忽近难以捉摸。

此时的空气里有一些潮湿的泥土气息，空知回过头去看着石黑，然而优等生仿佛化成了石像般再次陷入了沉默。这种短暂的宁静时刻让空知注意到有一条细小的水流正在流过他的脚边，再远处是群鹿此起彼伏的求偶声，而这一切的一切都昭示出一个信息。

“在生命的最后几天，在死亡的季节之前，我会再次成为金刚狼。”[注1]

面目陷入阴影里的青年盯着他看了半晌，正在空知怀疑他是不是没听出梗的时候，青年笑了。

 

“傻瓜。”

 

石黑笑着如是说。

 

这是冬季的最后关头，洞爷湖森林公园处处都吐露着春的气息，除了一个地方——园长大人的办公室，自从由于失手扫掉视察领导的假发导致升迁无望后，园长先生就陷入了无穷无尽的体制抱怨模式，其具体表现形式包括对见到的每一个人抱怨政府对动物园是如何抠门啦，某动物园的某homo为了调到东京去而对上司的女儿骗婚啦，狮子和大象的食量是多么大而政府只肯给那么一点经费连伙食费都不够啦，上一次见到工资卡上涨薪水还是二十年前啦——最后一点得到了石黑的否认，根据身为园长表侄的石黑所说，二十年前园长还在金融公司任职，一个月的薪水就能抵他现在一年的收入。

空知至今还能回想起当时他和石黑的对话。

“那么他为什么要来这里做园长呢？”

“因为喜欢吧。”石黑想了想又补充了一句，“大概。”

石黑说话时眼神幽暗而深邃，让空知想到成群结队盘旋于树海的鸦群。

那是空知英秋第一次遇见石黑正数。

 

而此时距离世界末日还有20分钟。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

第一章·第二节

 

作为一名东大数学系毕业的优等生，洞爷湖森林公园管理员石黑的业余活动就像其他精英一样寥寥无几，而洞爷湖森林公园安防员空知英秋经过历时9个月的持续观察发现，模仿Bob·Dylan唱《Wild Mountain Thyme》是石黑为数不多的爱好之一。

 

就像今天，空知刚打开空无一物的猕猴馆饲舍，远远地就听见石黑的歌声从值班室传来。

 

「Oh, the summer time is coming」

「And the leaves are sweetly blooming」

「And the wild mountain thyme」

「Blooms around the purple heather」

「Will you go, lassie go」

 

他能想象青年正在值班室翘着二郎腿，用惯于盖公章的手弹着那把破旧的木吉他，双眼在黑框眼镜后闲适地阖起，全神贯注地沉浸在自己的世界中。这倒不是因为石黑怎么喜欢这首歌，事实上石黑是个完美主义者，就连Bob·Dylan唱歌时的姿态都要模仿到惟妙惟肖才满意。

但这其实没有任何意义。空知掏出手机点开倒计时APP，结果显示现在距离世界末日还有12小时。然而在某种方面世界末日也许更早就降临了洞爷湖森林公园，以另外的形式。空知扫视着无比空旷的公园动物馆厅，曾经这里百兽率舞万鸟投林，他在清晨穿过长廊的时候能听见斑胸草雀和枫鸟掠过头顶发出鸣啾，每个夜晚都依偎度过的海獭夫妇正两两分开径自洗漱，来自非洲草原的河马君望着富士山的方向留给他一个落寞的背影，一只罹患被害妄想症的雄性黄鼠狼在离他十丈远的地方踱步作布朗运动[注2]，面色焦虑——事后空知发现那不是什么黄鼠狼而是中年危机的园长大人——而从今天开始，这一切都已不复存在。所有不过因为首相大人的一句话，在世界末日来临前洞爷湖森林公园就率先迎来了闭馆的命运。

 

就在1小时之前，空知和石黑在值班室亲眼见证了最后一只动物——一只来自马来西亚的16岁狐猴，没有人知道它最初是怎么远渡重洋来到洞爷湖并长久定居下来——被搬上特制货车运离森林公园。

永别了，武器（别误会，那只狐猴的名字就是‘武器’，鉴于它被捕获时惊人的‘杀伤力’）。空知如是想着闷闷地说道，“这又有什么意义呢？把它们未经训练地放归野外只会让动物白白丧命。”

“这也不是我们能决定的事。”

“可是他们做这种事情，就不怕引发大家抗议？”

“政府不需要你的支持，也不在乎你的反对，只需要你老老实实并且按时交税。”石黑如是说。[注3]

你还少说了一句，‘直到世界末日’，空知如是想。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

第二章·第一节

空知把所有画板收拾好的时候时针已经指向下午两点。

期间石黑走过来对他平时秘而不宣的作品欣赏了几眼，然后不声不响地站在一边看着空知把所有画和画框分离，接着分别装进不同的垃圾袋中。

也许世界上最大的绝望，就是世界末日还要遵守垃圾分类。空知自嘲地想着，然后用打火机点燃了它们，此时此刻洞爷湖森林公园安防员正在做职业生涯中最违反安防守则的事，这种背德的快感让空知感受到了虚妄的温暖与充实。

“很不错。”

“啊……嗯，谢谢。”在意识到石黑评论的是已经被付之一炬的自己的画作后，空知不自然地回答道。

“银时君，画得很还原的样子。”

 

石黑说的是园里的一只白色西表山猫，身形矫健性情不定，由于对上至飞禽走兽下至节肢生物的广泛猎食欲而被称为园中一霸，事实上他们与它的相遇也颇为传奇。那是一个大雨倾盆的夜晚，由于断电，整个值班室都一片漆黑，为了改变自己兴趣狭隘的现状，东大优等生石黑正在摸黑阅读盲文入门书籍，而空知对此完全无法苟同，就在他穿上雨衣准备冒雨骑车回家时，门外传来了窸窸窣窣的抓挠声。

然后打开了门的空知就和一只全身被打湿的灰色小动物陷入了面面相觑的无限循环……差一点无限循环，好在室内突如其来的电话铃声打破了这一局面，接起电话的石黑在嗯了几声后打开手电筒无比淡定地照了过来。“耳朵较圆，伴有斑点……没有前头房毛……有白化症状……眼睛周围有白黑条纹……标志性的死鱼眼……好的，不用找了，表叔。我想我们已经找到它了。明天再跟您解释，晚安。”

随后石黑就不顾园长的疑问挂掉了电话，然后和空知联手收拾起门外的灰色小动物。在这时空知才发现那只小动物挠人不是一般的疼，而在给它完成了清洁工作后石黑也赞成了这一说法。那是一只在运送途中脱逃的西表山猫，而作为原本的接收方，洞爷湖森林公园的工作人员也得参与脱逃山猫的搜寻工作，这就是园长大人之所以火急火燎打电话来通知他们的原因。

而让空知感到尤为不可思议的是，这只脱逃的西表山猫居然误打误撞地自己来到了森林公园的值班室。

对此石黑给出了如下解释：西表山猫原本脱逃的地方就只有一条公路，而顺着路走的话最近的落脚点就是公园值班室，不仅如此，值班室周围还种有小丛的木天蓼，被雨打湿后气味变得更加明显，很可能也对山猫造成了吸引，至于空知整天放在办公桌上的荧光色包装的口袋妖怪全套扭蛋则成了压垮西表山猫理智的最后一根稻草。

当晚空知推着自行车走过坡道时又回头望了望值班室，在羸弱的荧光映入眼帘的同时，空知的脑中却浮现出了这样的想法。

 

说不定那只山猫之所以会来到值班室，其实是与怪人石黑互相吸引的结果。

 

第二天上午，石黑在围观空知给山猫鼓捣居舍并用一块小木牌写上‘坂田银时’悄悄放在草丛底下的全过程时，罕见地没有评头论足，而是陷入了深深的沉思之中。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

第二章·第二节

 

空知一贯拒绝将自己给动物取名的行径归咎于对动物的喜爱。“老子以前可是人称‘洞爷湖杀人鬼’的超不良少年，怎么可能会喜欢小动物！！！”而每当这时，石黑都会回他一个意味深长的眼神。

对二十六岁的空知英秋来说，会来洞爷湖森林公园成为安防员，可以说完全是命运使然。在高中毕业之前空知确实是远近闻名的不良少年，可惜的是对于生活在现实世界中的人来说，不良少年并不是可以持续一辈子的志愿。在专门学校庸庸碌碌地过了几年之后，草草毕业的空知莫名其妙地被学校分配到了洞爷湖森林公园，成为了一名看似不知道干什么其实什么事都得干的安防员。

而对于东大毕业的优等生石黑正数来说，来到洞爷湖森林公园则是基于完全不同的考虑。由于祖父对石黑前几次考取的国家公务员职位不甚满意，在几次交涉无果的情况下，石黑只得再次从国家机关辞职，而来森林公园则完全是父亲的授意，这份完全是闲差的工作会更便于他准备下一次国家公务员考试，事实也确实如此，只除了一个小小的问题——下一次国家公务员考试的日期尚未公布，而此时距离世界末日却只剩下3个小时。

“其实我也不知道那时为什么会那么做。”在某次涉及他的经历的谈话中，石黑淡淡地说。

“诶？”

“每次填公务员就职志愿的时候，我都会故意绕开祖父喜欢的职位。”说话时石黑的眼眸如同一潭深水，“也许是出于逆反心理。从小到大，我一直遵从着祖父的意愿，就读令祖父满意的学校，考取祖父要求我获得的名次，学习祖父希望我掌握的技能，但我不想他再决定我最终成为什么样的人。”

“那么，”空知鬼使神差地问道，“如果再给你一次机会的话，你会想做什么呢？”

 

此时距离世界末日只剩下3个小时。

 

洞爷湖森林公园安防员空知和洞爷湖森林公园管理员石黑正在值班室百无聊赖地望着前方空无一人的广场，忽然空中一簇突如其来的礼花打破了他们的神思。

“什么人会在世界末日的大白天来荒郊野岭放烟花？”

“就概率而言，任何人都有可能。”石黑说着合上了笔记本，他和空知都准备出去看看。

 

然后他们见证了空知这辈子都不想再见到的直逼精神污染的恐怖画面。

万籁俱寂。鸦雀无声。春风中有浮尘飘过。

 

中年谢顶的园长大人正站在广场的中央与东京动保团体的某位知名政客两两相望。

无数礼花在政客的背后悉数绽放。

半晌之后，政客发声了。

“昴流。”

嘴唇紧抿了几下后，园长大人也说话了。

“星史郎。”

 

“昴流。”

“星史郎。”

 

 

“昴流。”

“星史郎。”

“昴流。”

“星史郎。”

 

“昴流！”

“星史郎！”

 

“昴流！我对不起你！”星史郎双目含泪，语气哽咽，“自从二十年前我为了调到东京去而离开你还对上司的女儿骗婚之后我就很后悔，我每天都在想你！可是又没有勇气来见你……我听说你为了我，把金融公司的高管职位辞了，就为了照顾我留下的动物园，我就好想再回来找你！可是在来的路上，我却遇到车祸失忆了，还忘了你……虽然之后我又恢复了记忆，但是却犹犹豫豫觉得自己再也配不上你，但是我问了自己千千万万遍，却骗不了自己，我只想跟你一起度过之后的人生，哪怕今天就是世界末日！原谅我吧，昴流！我爱你！！！”

“别说了，星史郎！”园长大人泣不成声，泪流满面，“自从二十年前你为了调到东京去而离开我还对上司的女儿骗婚之后我也每天都在想你！还把金融公司的高管职位辞了，就为了照顾你留下的动物园，靠它来寻觅你寻在的痕迹！但是每一次我越是想你就越是恨你！我知道你想再回来找我，也知道你回来过，你的车祸就是我一手制造的，就为了杀掉你！……我对你的爱已经烟消云散，全部都是过眼云烟了，但是我对你的恨却依然存在，而且比爱更长久，既然今天就是世界末日，那么不能跟自己最爱的人在一起的我，跟我最恨的人一起走向人生的尽头也许也是个不错的选择。我不会原谅你，星史郎！但是我会和你在一起！直到世界的尽头！如果这样也没关系的话——”

园长大人没有得到再说下去的机会，星史郎紧紧地抱住了他，两人在广袤的荒野之中相拥而泣。

 

 

而空知则是完全的目瞪口呆。

“……不是每个人都能在人生尽头见到《X战记》大结局的。”石黑故作镇定地自我安慰道。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

第三章·第一节

“呐，我说，有没有一种可能，其实今天根本不是世界末日？”

空知说话的时候定定地望着远处的山岚，此刻离世界末日还有60分钟。他的疑虑并非平白无故，事实上世界末日的消息公布之初就出过乌龙，日本所有发言机构都错将世界末日发生的时间提前了半个月，这一乌龙直接导致涉谷街头出现了无比荒诞的一幕，一群奇形怪状的红男绿女在光天化日之下逃进了酒吧街对面的神社求神拜佛，好在同时间对面所有的神职人员都选择冲进酒吧喝个酩酊大醉，才避免了小范围的局部人口爆炸。

这一幕发生的时候，空知正拎着购物袋穿过神社准备回家，随后这起飞来横祸就无情地袭击了他。昔日慈眉善目的神职人员恶狠狠地将他刚买的啤酒洗劫一空，而浓墨重彩的酒店人妖们则用唇膏在他的EVA限量版T恤上涂满十字和“神爱世人”后扬长而去。在那之后直到现在，空知都对世界末日抱有强烈的不真实感。

“虽然很遗憾，但是这就像福岛核电站炉心融解的核反应堆一样，是板上钉钉的事实。”石黑仍旧一副波澜不惊的表情，“宇宙的塌缩不会以任何人的意志为转移，就人类所有的已知技术所支撑的研究最后都得出了同样的结论来看，既不会是明天，也不可能是昨天；我们所在的宇宙，很快就要到此为止了。”

“哦。”似乎是被石黑的答案再次唤起了失望的情绪，空知闷闷不乐的回答道。

“在这之后会有新的宇宙。当所有物质和能量再次聚集到一起，浓缩，升温，就会再次发生规模巨大的爆炸，会有新的宇宙在爆炸中诞生，所有的星系、恒星、行星乃至生命都会再次出现。”

“……但是这些都再也跟我们没关系了吧。”

“并不是这样的，空知君。”沉吟了一会儿后，石黑一板一眼地说，“根据量子力学，万物都是由粒子组成的。也就是说，所谓的死亡不过是构成人体的粒子转变成气体形态的粒子而已[注4]，宇宙的塌缩只能毁掉我们的肉体，而所有的粒子还会继续存在下去，我们会见证一个新宇宙的诞生，踏上一次冗长的时间旅行，然后在另一个宇宙成为完全不同的新的生命。”

“那么，另一个宇宙的我跟现在的我过着一模一样的生活的概率有多大呢？”

“无限趋近于零。”

“那不是完全毫无意义吗？！”

“——你觉得此刻的你真的就确实活在这个世界上吗？”石黑的语气骤然变得阴沉起来，“所谓的‘活着’，不过是大脑神经刺激下意识自行作出的判断罢了。你怎么知道现在正在和你对话的我不是你的大脑在睡眠状态中创造出的意象呢？虽然现在你是空知英秋而我是石黑正数，但是等你醒来会发现根本就没有你这个人，‘你’就是石黑正数，而我只是你的超我在潜意识中的体现罢了；还有更糟糕的情况，我们现在的一举一动、一颦一笑真的都是出于自己的意志吗？空知君你一直以来为之努力，为之迷惘，为之哭泣，为之喜悦的真的就是百分之百真实的世界吗？非常遗憾，在这个世界的真实性完全无法不被证伪的前提下，我们完全有可能只是一部电影，一篇小说，乃至于一首诗里的人物，迄今为止，你咬紧牙关苦苦支撑的二十多年人生只要短短两行字就能带过——”

“够了啊啊啊啊啊，”空知赶紧打断了石黑的长篇大论，“我明白了石黑，我接受你刚才那套量子力学理论，赶紧停止这令人毛骨悚然的可怕言论吧！！！！！！！”

“很好。那么作为回礼，我再告诉你一件事吧？”似乎想到了什么，青年的语调罕见地柔和起来，“事实上，在宇宙发生塌缩的那一刻——”

 

在第一声鹿鸣透过远山依稀传来时，空知还以为是与往日相比太过寂静的环境令自己产生了幻听。但随后此起彼伏的悠然鸣啼再次提醒了他。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

第三章·第二节

如果说在之前洞爷湖森林公园遭遇了闭馆的命运的话，在空知看来，现在的洞爷湖森林公园则已经彻底沦陷。彻底。沦陷。连强烈抵抗的阶段都没开始，这一切就那么自然而然的发生了。

此刻的洞爷湖变成了鹿的属地。

石黑面不改色地坐在值班室里推了推眼镜。在他眼前的喷泉中央站着两只成年的鹿，正在耳鬓厮磨引颈交缠，再远一些的广场上有小鹿三三两两追逐嬉戏，而更多的鹿正在漫山遍野地发出鸣啼寻找配偶。

这些是虾夷鹿，生活在北海道的梅花鹿亚种。每年的这个时候，它们都会成群结队地穿过大半个北海道，来洞爷湖进行求偶和交配。在几天短暂的狂欢之后，它们会再度翻山越岭，回到自己的领地。

看来不是每个生物的体内都能定点响起世界末日的生物钟，石黑遗憾地想。

但这不是重点。重点是洞爷湖森林公园也在它们的属地范围之内，这就意味着每年森林公园都必须选出一个‘牺牲品’，来为这群任性妄为的森林使者清理善后。

很不幸的，洞爷湖森林公园安防员会空知英秋这次再度沦为了‘牺牲品’。

 

石黑望向抱着稻草垛跑上跑下的青年，突然有了一股莫名的冲动。

这股冲动带着他第一次主动走出值班室，当他回过神来的时候，自己已经站在了无边的自然之中。

没有预期中的毛球过敏，也没有引起任何不适，他就这样笔直地站在旷野之中，与一群野生动物面面相觑。

石黑隐隐有种感觉，这也许是他第一次自由地在这里。

 

“那空知君呢？如果再给你一次机会的话，你会想做什么呢？”

 

 

短暂的寂静。安防员回过头来，石黑注意到他的面庞在夕阳下透着微光，些许比雨点更细密的汗珠正悄悄挂在他的睫毛上。

 

“在生命的最后几天，在死亡的季节之前，我会再次成为金刚狼。”

 

 

石黑望着面露忐忑的青年，在短暂的沉默之后终于忍不住笑了出来。

 

“傻瓜。”

 

石黑笑着如是说。

他不会告诉空知，就在刚才自己突然变得不那么想接受世界末日了。

 

石黑只是静静地望着青年忙碌的背影，听着心底某个角落细微的叫嚣，希望今天能够永远持续下去。

（可是大海还在那里。海里的鱼不会再爬上岸。世界也会厌倦，经历过一次，就够了。[注5]）

 

“呐，空知君。”

“嗯？”

空知在冬日的余晖中回头。

对面传来了他不曾听过的温柔的声音。

“你会成为很棒的漫画家的，我确定。”

“为、为什么你会知道……？”被戳穿秘密志愿的青年磕磕绊绊地一脸难以置信。

而对此，石黑选择一笑置之。

 

“这种事，不是显而易见的嘛。”

 

此时距离世界末日还有0.1秒。

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

第四章

「你总是擅长对你不愿面对的事物视而不见。」

 

当十年前高杉晋助说的这句话在银时脑内响起时，一个轻微的带着回音的爆炸声把他拉回了现实。

一开始银时被震得有点儿发懵，然后他很快意识到什么都没发生。

 

“你把一切都看得太简单了，”桂小太郎露出了不赞同的神情，“推理小说最关键的地方——在于谜底。必须要有逆转，如果读者已经猜到了犯罪手法和凶手的真实身份，这一切就没意思了。不去交代谜底的小说就是失败作品，和零散的没有主题的创作一样，统统都是毫无意义的垃圾。”

银时的头还有些隐隐作疼。窗外射来的白光照得他有些眩晕。

“就比如说，这里有个盒子。”桂不知从哪拿来一个朱漆的方形锦盒，“我们都不知道这里有什么。那么在一番滔滔不绝的长篇大论之后，揭开盒子证实刚才推理的正确与否就是故事的核心。盒子必须被打开，否则之前的一切推论都成了废话。”

银时皱了下眉。这个正方形盒子正在引起他的不适。

 

很多时候总会有这样的情况，银时还记得他很久之前听过的一个公益讲座，人们对某种事物抱有不明原因的特殊情感通常是出于这一事物所蕴含的符号学特征，而这一情感背后更深层的含义则是心理学上潜意识的反映。通俗点说，这通常意味着人心中不愿涉及的秘密。一段不堪回首的往事。一个破碎的承诺。被尘封的记忆。

 

他当然知道自己为什么会对方形盒子感到不适。在看到的时候他的大脑已经自动做了联想，从它的形状和式样联想到它的功能——那样的锦盒盛放起人类的头颅来大小正合适，于是真正令他痛苦的关键词出现了，‘头颅’——这提醒着是他亲手杀死了自己敬爱的恩师。

总会有那样的时候。高杉的声音还在他耳边回荡。总会有那样的时候，你为了守护而拼尽全力，结果却救不了任何人。

当银时意识过来的时候，这一切都变成了长久的痛苦。

 

“盒子里有什么？”银时不紧不慢地说，“这一点你无法保证。你无法保证盒子里永远有你想要它存在着的东西。可能所有人都错了，那里面什么也没有；或者对于里面盛放的事物，所有人都没猜对。这并不是概率游戏，你无法保证总有人能正中靶心。当盒子打开而所有人的推理都落空的时候，之前围绕盒子的一切推论还是否有其存在意义？”

“……我总得做点什么，”少顷的沉默之后，桂笑了出来，“可不能让这里面什么都没有。这一点你大可放心。”

 

盒子将要被打开了。

银时尽量忽略空气中若隐若现的奶油香气和盒盖边缘陈旧的血迹，面色平静地看着桂打开盒子。

 

盒子里是一张纸。

写着“第四章”三个大字。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

终章

 

他正在以光速下坠。[注6]

 

一如石黑所说，在宇宙发生塌缩之初，他看见了各个时空的自己。

有的已为人父，每天为了家庭努力上班工作；有的在年少时误入歧途，成年后每天辛苦打工养活自己；有的中了五百万彩券；有的成为了大学教授；还有一个时空里，他看到自己成为了漫画家。

那是唯一一个他实现了自己梦想的时空。即使住着狭窄的居室，吃着简陋的便利店食物，每周都和截稿日赛跑，焦虑和亚健康如影随形，但他终于成为了漫画家。

他还有了动画化的作品。他看着自己笔下的人物在荧屏上动起来，嬉笑怒骂，觉得简直像做梦一样。他认识了许多不同的人。他收到各式各样的信。他见过无数的爱与恨。赞美与抨击。喜悦与悲伤。他在世界末日的那一刻刚完成又一张分镜。

 

然后是宇宙中点点的繁星。

他以光速下坠。

宇宙继续塌缩，所有时空都陷入了黑暗，而他知道很快就连黑暗也会消失无踪。

 

 

现在，是时候说晚安了。

 

晚安，北海道。

晚安，洞爷湖。

晚安，所有的动物们。

晚安，园长。

晚安，石黑。

晚安，歌舞伎町。

晚安，编辑部。

晚安，读者们。

晚安，我的朋友。

晚安，夜空的繁星。

 

晚安。

 

再见。

 

晚安。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

尾声·清理善后

 

当下坠的身躯落在柔软的垫子上时空知还有着片刻的不真实感。

紧接着，周身小幅度的颠簸和前面细声细语的交谈进一步唤回了他的意识。

 

“真是，还要麻烦石黑老师，实在是太不好意思了……”说话的是自己的责编真锅，那家伙还是一如既往的聒噪。

“哪里，在今晚的场合稍微喝过头也是情有可原的事。坦率地说，我就是想避免空知先生这样的情况才故意开车来参加晚宴。”

“诶？！该说真不愧是石黑老师吗？就连平时都这么逻辑缜密，难怪能创作出那么棒的推理作品……”

蠢货真锅，趁着自家作者意识不清的时候对着别的作者一顿猛夸是怎么回事？欺负我不知道吗？！

“说起来，他最近压力很大吧？动画马上要再开第四期，漫画进度也很赶的样子。”

“诶？！石黑老师也看《银魂》吗？”

“当然，”男子磁性的声音中带着笑意，“很有趣的漫画，不是吗？”

然后空知偷偷在车后座睁开双眼。

 

在这里我们不再赘述他在做下这一选择之前是如何对自己没有第一时间苏醒而是决定装睡的行为表现了懊恼、忐忑、抓狂、崩溃、强作镇定、群魔乱舞等一系列心理反应，总而言之，在经过了短暂又漫长的心理建设后，漫画家空知英秋选择睁开双眼在车后座对正在驾驶座上的漫画家先生偷偷瞥上一眼。

 

而他不知道的是，在320万年以前，海洋遍布世界各地，山脉高耸直插云霄的时候，也许是出于同种心理，地球上第一个人类也曾无比笨拙地缩在树后，粗劣地躲藏着自己的身躯，只微微地探出头颅，去看他眼中第一个自己的同类。

 

与第一个人类见到的同类充满欢欣的笑脸不同，映入空知眼帘的是青年黑框眼镜后戏谑而狡黠的眼神。随后空知才反应过来，汽车早就在不知何时停在了路边。

“Hi,I'm Wolverine.”鬼使神差的，空知在说出这句话的同时看到坐在副驾位置上的真锅开始扶额，随即立刻暗自感到了后悔。

面目陷入阴影里的青年盯着他看了半晌，正在空知怀疑他是不是没听出梗的时候，青年笑了。

 

 

“傻瓜。”

 

 

这就是漫画家空知英秋第一次遇见漫画家石黑正数的故事。[注7]

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> [注0]Auf wiedersehen出自德语，意为“再见”。
> 
> [注1]原句“在生命的最后几天，在死亡的季节之前，我们曾是反抗军。”出自漫威作品，本句为变体。
> 
> [注2]布朗运动：被分子撞击的悬浮微粒做运动路线无规则的运动的现象。
> 
> [注3]原话出自S1论坛。
> 
> [注4]原话出自日剧《デート～恋とはどんなものかしら～》。
> 
> [注5]原话出自HPer佛搂蜜散文《踏歌行》。
> 
> [注6]本章最后几段话模仿了DC漫画《蝙蝠侠：披风斗士的命运》。
> 
> [注7]石黑正数：日本男性漫画家，福井县福井市出身，代表作有《外天楼》、《探侦绮谭》、《即使如此小镇还是转个不停》等。


End file.
